


In the Mountains

by thereisalwaysanand



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, pre vadar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisalwaysanand/pseuds/thereisalwaysanand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a brief moment of peace, Padme and Ani imagine what life could be... while naked and cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Mountains

“Obi knows, doesn’t he?” Padme asked with a sigh as Anakin traced the veins on her hip bones with his tongue. Anakin didn’t answer, he only blew a little air onto his trail of salvia.  
It wasn’t really a question. The bond between the pair was strong, she was sure Obi-Wan had felt it. Anakin’s presence in the force was so strong, Padme sometimes felt tingles of it.  
For his part, Anakin was almost sure that everyone who saw them knew. He wasn’t known for hiding his feelings. Its not like they were the first pair to run away and get married. He believed that as long as the council didn’t have tangible proof, that they would keep turning a blind eye. Obi, however, he wasn’t sure. How long would his master allow him to live in deliberate disobedience of the Jedi way? Would they allow him to leave the order? Live peacefully on Naboo with Padme? Did he even want that?  
The war had dragged on for so long, with no proverbial light at the end of the tunnel to be seen. Ani had never stopped to imagine what life might be like. His thoughts pulled his mind away from his current idle task, and he stopped, choosing to lean his head against the senator’s belly, his ear pressed close enough to a vein to hear the blood pounding through her body. Padme ran her fingers threw his hair, twirling the ends.  
Padme must have been thinking about the same thing, because after a few minutes she sighed and spoke up. “Ani,” She began, voice delicate and loving. “If we could… where would you want to live?”  
“Where ever you are, is where I want to be.” He replied. He shifted, propping his chin on the edge of her body to look up at her. “But wouldn’t you want to live on Naboo?”  
She raised her body to lean back on her elbows. “That’s what I always wanted, but sometimes I’m not sure. There is so much to explore in the galaxy.”  
He met her gaze. “I hear the weather is nice on Hoth this time of year.”  
She laughed and it was like looking at the sun. He would spend his life chasing it. Ani crawled up to her, pressing his lips to hers, and then wrapped her in his arms, moving them so she could be the little spoon.  
“What about Alderaan?” she asked.  
“I like Alderaan. We could live in the mountains, away from this life.” He said, kissing her shoulder.  
“I could have a library, and we could have dinner every night together.” She smiled, glowing in the optimism.  
“We could have a baby.” Ani whispered.  
Padme sucked in a breath. “The nursery could look out to the horizon. And we could go on trips to Naboo in the summer.”  
Ani closed it eyes. “The only time that it would see sand would be at a beach. It could play without being afraid.”  
“Do you think Obi would visit?”  
Ani laughed. “Well honestly, I can’t imagine that our baby wouldn’t be force sensitive. When the time came, Obi could be its master, if they wanted.”  
Padme turned and smiled into Anakin’s cheek. “We could have a little youngling padawan.”  
Anakin raised an eyebrow. “Think about our games of catch.”  
“They would go all over the planet.” Padme said with a laugh. “But then we’d have to have two babies. One to go have a big space adventure with Obi, and one to stay with us.”  
Ani nuzzled her nose. “You only want two?”  
Padme looked a little shocked. “You want more?” She leaned back to look at him fully.  
He shrugged. “I always wanted a big family when I was young.”  
“So from jedi master to family man.” She said, a little mockingly.  
“I am a man of many talents, you know.” He said a little devilishly.  
“Okay, sooo, do you have names for these many babies of yours?”  
He took a minute to think about that. “I guess not. What about you?”  
“Reisha?” She suggested, remembering a story she once heard.  
“ugh. Maybe. Rilla?” He proposed with a quirk of an eyebrow.  
“I think my mother had a friend named Rilla. We’re naming a baby not an old woman, Ani. What about Talon?” She suggested.  
“Like a bird? No thanks. Ryn?” He offered.  
“Hmmm. Maybe.” Padme considered this, and a silence fell over them.  
“Oh. I got it. Leia?” Ani smiled at his chosen name.  
“Leia.” She repeated. She bit her lip in consideration. “I like it. Leia Skywalker.”  
“That wasn’t that hard. I kind of expected you to go full senator on me, and have someone mediate our negotiations.”  
“Just wait until we talk about boys names, honey.” She said, with her best senator face.  
Ani laughed, and kissed her. “Before we go to war over a name, lets get started on making a baby, ya?”  
“Ani!” She gasped.  
“I mean, practice makes perfect right?” He said with a smirk.  
Padme rolled her eyes, but kissed him anyway, melting into his lips and their love.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you catch my Star Wars The Old Republic reference? Reisha is a companion of the smuggler in the game. I think Padme would have liked her story,


End file.
